


法札-Desire 札特父子-神父惡魔AU

by Noodles513



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Relationships: Leopold Mozart & Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Leopold Mozart/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

橘黃色的光芒從彩色玻璃窗照射進教堂，灑在一排又一排的座位之上，偌大的空間卻僅有一個身影，那是一名穿著深色長袍握著手中十字架正站在主面前虔誠禱告的神父，Leopold Mozart。

光芒逐漸消逝，教堂變得昏暗，注意到夜晚來臨的男人結束了禱告，他緩緩將袍子上的連帽戴起，掩住了所有僅露出臉龐，點燃手邊的燭台，照亮了身處四周，小心翼翼的踏著過於拖沓的步伐，就連離去之前仍像是在擔憂似的回身查看靜得宛若冰封的禮拜堂。

回到窄小的房內，僅有一眼便能看見的四面斑駁牆壁，睡起來稍嫌不適的床鋪，以及一張木質書桌，他將房內的燈點起，輕吹了一口氣熄滅了燭台上的火光，不曉得是否為錯覺，窗邊傳來一陣刺骨的冷風夾雜著一絲低語，他走向兩面對開的窗戶，朝著外頭查探著，並沒有任何人。

Leopold將帽子卸下，抬高了單腿踩踏在床鋪之上，掀開長袍下擺，那白皙修長的雙腿裸露在外，直到掀至大腿，一條泛著銀色光芒的金屬扣環綁縛在那處，男人帶著歲月痕跡的眉角蹙了起來，他解開了那條苦修帶，那讓他擺脫慾望接近上帝的綁帶，皮肉之間帶有些許血痕，但對已習慣的男人而言那並不特別難受。

「Papa，您又在做著無意義的掙扎？那沒辦法讓您真正禁慾，您該面對自己內心最深沉的渴望，猶如我的面貌所顯示，Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart正在此為您服務。」  
原先僅有自己的房內卻傳來兒子的嗓音，那在耳邊帶點高亢的音調使他不禁吞嚥乾澀的喉頭。

「Wolfgang並不在這，他已離開了城市去追尋自己的未來，你僅是個冒牌貨。」Leopold對著空氣喊著，手掌握緊那銀白色的苦修帶不顧它是否尖銳刺人。

一縷紅色的煙霧冉冉而升，聲音的主人現身在Leopold的房內，年約17、18歲的青年穿著一身白色襯衫，肩上以吊帶固定著自己的褲頭，燦金髮色就算在昏暗的房內都顯得光亮，他露出了一個天真無邪的笑容，彷彿想減去年長男人所對他的那強烈排斥。

「但我的外貌、聲音、身形，所有的一切都與Wolfgang無異呢，Papa，難道您不喜歡您的小Wolffy了嗎？」他刻意逼近Leopold想在他的唇瓣上留下一吻，卻感受到胸口被施以力道推開，青年假裝脆弱的癟著嘴。

「你只是個誘惑人類的惡魔。」Leopold十分明白這名憑空出現的青年真正身份，其實這已經不是這名惡魔第一次悄然靠近他的身邊，但禁慾堅守的神父總握著胸前的十字架穩定內心的波動逃脫那種種引誘。

惡魔輕哼了一聲，在窄小的房內走動蹦跳著，「我也僅是依據您內心最深的渴望而幻型，若您對自己的兒子沒有一絲慾望我又怎會化為他的樣貌出現在這呢？Papa。」刻意拉長的尾音滿是勾引。

身高較Leopold矮小的青年緩緩漂浮起身子，仰躺在半空中愉悅地看著面前的神父雙手舉起將胸前的十字架合十於掌心之間，那名總是顯得禁慾的男人真以為這樣有用？惡魔眼角總是勾起那微微笑容看待神父的各種反應。

「你到底想要我做什麼。」Leopold第一次主動詢問面前撐著頭一派輕鬆注視著他的惡魔，他揪起了青年的衣領，眼角不小心望向那白皙的胸口，就如同他記憶中Wolfgang所擁有的那一切。

惡魔勾起嘴角，手指搓揉著下巴假裝思考，他慢慢靠近Leopold，注意到對方退後的腳步，眼神中盡是歡愉，「沒什麼，我只是想看您為我破戒，面對慾望，收起那毫無意義的保守，我以吸食人類慾望為食糧，其中性慾最為好吃，最美好的則是像你這樣堅守自己的男人打破戒律時的那股色氣。」光想像那股氣味便讓他勾起舌舔拭著嘴角。

看著以兒子外貌肆無忌憚的惡魔，Leopold深吸了一口氣，他以雙手扣住對方的衣領，將惡魔向前拉扯在對方還未反應過來之前他的唇瓣已貼上對方的，他的腦海中盡是說服自己這並不是Wolfgang，他僅是在驅逐惡魔。

隨著舌尖探入對方口中，他睜開了雙眼，與之對望的眼中滿是熟悉的星系，那屬於Wolfgang才擁有的眼眸，一瞬之間Leopold誤以為自己真正吻著他的兒子，他渴望得到更多，卻又糾結著道德而鬆開握著對方衣領的手。

「這樣、你滿意了吧？」Leopold邊喘息邊以手臂擦去嘴角的唾液，那深棕眸中意外盈滿了情慾，他最後克制了自我，將自己的慾望抽回。

Wolfgang外貌的惡魔以手指抹過自己的嘴角，伸出舌頭舔著指尖，刻意的誘惑卻發現面前的男人已壓抑下慾望，「不，這一點都不夠，連牙縫都填不滿，Papa您真是太過吝嗇，難道對真正的小Wolffy也不願釋出那些愛意嗎？」

雖嘴上如此說著，惡魔卻已化為一縷紅煙再次消逝得無影無蹤，獨留Leopold體會著寂靜孤獨，年長男人鬆了一口氣顫抖著雙手想觸碰身下的性器，另一隻手卻抓握住自己，那雖帶年紀卻仍俊俏的面容滿是尷尬與隱忍。

最終他還是抑制了自己，抬起了另一隻腿將拿下的苦修帶綁上帶有疤痕的大腿，隨著金屬扣緊皮膚的同時他的呼吸漸為沉重，Leopold的腦中回想起自己那離開家的孩子，不禁嘆了一口氣，那確實是他心中最為難以啟齒的秘密。


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart，在他年幼時人們總對這名男孩投以異樣眼光，或許因他成謎的身世，又或者因他喊著身為神父的Leopold Mozart"父親"。

終身奉獻自己給天主的神父本不該擁有子嗣，他們必須獨身，但Leopold的身邊卻總是繞著一名金髮擁有燦爛笑容的男孩，所有人都為此在背後質疑起究竟是神父不潔，亦或者另有隱情，就算那名神父的外表看似十分禁慾且不苟言笑，Wolfgang的存在卻不得不遭他人臆測。

這所有的一切答案或許僅有Leopold自己明白，另一位知曉孩子身世的人早已離世，當他看著那名金髮的小男孩逐漸成長為一名俊俏青年時自己又是如何想的，那又是另一段不可言說的"罪狀"他僅能在夜裡鞭打自己消除罪惡以及鞏固自己那即將受到動搖的內心。

「Papa，您在想什麼呢？」Wolfgang那金得發白的眼睫毛眨動著，晶亮的雙眸充滿著對這世間的各種好奇，年幼稚嫩的小手覆上父親的手背將正在禱告的年長男人思緒逐漸帶回，Leopold站起了身背對著身後的十字架注視眼下的男孩。

Leopold結束了他的禱告，將另一隻手輕觸著Wolfgang，「我閉上眼並非在想著什麼，而是和天主禱告。」有力的手臂單手便將嬌小身材的男孩抱在胸前，Wolfgang安心的將臉頰輕貼父親的胸口，那是他的避風港，也是他的歸處，不管在外頭受到什麼樣的打擊，父親會是他最後的依靠。

一個不帶情慾的親吻落在男孩燦金色的髮梢上，男孩扯起了嘴角開心笑著，一邊卻害羞自己太過於開心被父親發現縮起了身子蹭向最喜歡的父親，他靜靜地瞇起了雙眼伴隨著那熟悉的冷肅氣息以及溫度進入了夢鄉。

******

Leopold回想起那段記憶時唇角呈現著一個溫柔的弧度，Wolfgang是他最為珍貴的孩子，就算他無法想起自己是從何時開始對逐漸成長的青年起了"慾望"。

他的男孩從年幼時期便嶄露著對音樂的天分，他能夠彈奏亦能夠創作，Wolfgang就像是被天主所寵愛的天使，擁有著才華以及姣好的容貌，就連Leopold都不得不承認Wolfgang在音樂上的造詣遠超過他自己，他是天選之人，神的才子。

當Leopold不再能以平靜內心懲戒在他面前懺悔的金髮青年時，他便已知道自己已被"罪惡"纏身，他不再潔淨，所以當Wolfgang提出自己即將遠離家鄉去外頭追求夢想的同時，就算內心充滿不捨之情，那名神父卻以異常平靜的語氣答應了自己的孩子。

或許當他不在自己身邊的同時，內心能夠不再動搖，他能夠繼續侍奉他的主，遠離即將到來的煉獄，苦修帶以及夜晚的鞭笞，更能使他從罪惡中得到些許饒恕，他沉默的面對，靜靜的忍受，直到嗅到那股美味氣息而來的惡魔現身之後，Leopold才明白自己仍未逃脫這一切。

帶著甜美誘惑果實的魅魔化身為自己一生中最大的罪惡，Wolfgang那高亢的嗓音，帶著透亮光芒的雙眸，那一頭與自己並不相同的燦金髮色在他眼前模仿得維妙維肖，他不需要忍受對自己孩子的慾望，卻得面對相同外貌的惡魔不斷對他伸出雙手。

那對尖銳的利爪，毫不客氣地在他面前張揚揮舞，彷彿想要扯開他內心的所有枷鎖，他不得不承認當自己不顧一切吻上對方的同時，那禁錮自己的鎖鏈正在鬆動，就算他在一瞬之間抽回情感，卻無法掩飾已跨出最初一步的事實。

Leopold寬厚的手掌撫著自己的臉龐，指腹滑過每一道紋路，他能感覺到自己已不再年輕，卻抵擋不住那由內心中不斷升起的慾望，他猛然睜開了雙眼，暗色的棕眸透過指縫間注視著窗邊，過了幾秒並未有任何騷動，或許是他多慮，那名惡魔並非如此經常的現形。

男人就著燭光脫下了身上的長袍，赤裸著身軀全身上下僅剩下脖子上的十字項鍊與大腿上纏著的金屬綁帶，他打開了老舊木桌的抽屜，摸出了一條黑色的散鞭，持著鞭子的手掌用力一握，甩上背部的力道比對任何人都還要不留情面，抽打的鞭聲在寂靜的夜裡顯得更加響亮，數條逐漸浮出的鞭痕布滿了Leopold白皙的背。

他邊抽打著自己的身體邊向他的神尋求饒恕，疼痛蔓延在他的背與臀，掃過身上的鞭子滿是熱辣，麻癢刺痛大過於絕對的疼痛，但經由不斷的堆疊，也足以讓他痛得喘息出汗，透明無色的水珠緩緩從他的額側滴落，背部上的鞭痕感受到鹽分的刺激而變得更加刺痛。

Leopold吐出了一口氣，忍過一次又一次在他背上燃燒的痕跡，手中的散鞭妥善收回原處，他並不急著將長袍重新穿上，而是雙膝跪下朝著刻意的方向閉上雙眼禱告，身上所受到的疼痛或許能減輕他的慾望與罪孽。

下一次，或許下一次他便能從惡魔的手中逃脫，他得堅定自己的內心，識破那些使他雙眼蒙蔽的虛幻，神父如此渴望著，卻忍不住回問起自己，「真的能夠？而不是走向沉淪？」他嘆了一口氣將腦海中不斷浮現的喪氣話驅逐，手中握起了十字項鍊屈膝起身。

雙腿之間的性器在他抽打自己後卻微微硬挺起，他仰起頭閉上了雙眼深呼吸，左手仍握著胸前的十字架，右手卻屈服於下身的渴望而緊握住那陰莖，套弄著的手感覺到不斷燃起的慾火，他輕聲喘息著口中卻祈求著饒恕，腦內不斷閃過吻著Wolfgang的畫面，淫靡的氣味飄進了鼻腔，握著項鍊的左手隨著漸為粗重的喘息收得更緊，右手的動作仍持續性帶著頻率的刺激下身。

當一切就如同靜止一般，他胸口一陣起伏倒抽了一口氣，硬挺著的陰莖已得到了釋放，濃稠許久未能射出的精液沾染上了Leopold的掌心。

他知道自己今夜的抽打與祈禱在這一瞬間化為虛無，窗外並未現身的魅魔吸了一口氣，伸出了舌尖舔拭著自己的唇角，靜靜地注視著房內這美好的畫面，神父Leopold此時此刻散發出誘人的香氣，他果然沒有選錯人，眼前的男人肯定能給他帶來從未有過的愉悅，此時此刻則還不到最完美的那一刻，他輕聲笑著，在未驚擾神父的情況下讓自己再次消失。


	3. Chapter 3

身為一名魅魔，他能夠輕易的幻化成所有他想要的容貌，而今日，他並不再是Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart，他將自己隱身於暗處，透著月光或許能夠看見一絲屬於惡魔的面龐，他的頭上延伸出了兩根尖銳的利角，不明顯的露出尖牙像是在恥笑世上的所有人類一般滿是輕蔑。

他輕快的踏著腳步，雙腿逐漸不再著地，愉悅地漫步在夜空之中，那對紅色的雙眸注視著地面上泛著昏暗燈光的建築，似乎沒有讓他燃起任何興致，隨著一個響指，他消逝於夜中的雲霧之間。

******

鋼琴彈奏的聲響劃破寂靜的夜，過於繁複的音符卻譜成一曲悅耳的變奏曲，Wolfgang修長的手指在黑白琴鍵之間來回穿梭，上揚的嘴角將自己的心情表露無遺，就算他現在還未成名，但他知道終有一日會有人能夠理解他的創作。

金色的髮絲於演奏中飄逸著，他不時閉上眼享受著屬於自己的音樂，直到手中按下了最後一個音符，他誇張的站起了身朝著本該無人的空間行禮，他演奏著自己的音樂，追尋著自己的道路，就算這條路上是如此的孤寂，終有一日會有所不同。

當Wolfgang抬起頭後，一個響亮厚實的鼓掌聲迴盪著整間房，他表情中滿是疑惑注視著空房絲毫不見人影，那聲音逐漸的接近，金髮青年不斷的環視著房內四角找尋著一絲線索，內心有些鼓譟的感受到緊張，不曉得自己遇上了什麼令人匪夷所思的超自然現象，他該搬出父親所教過他的禱告嗎？

「有人在那邊嗎？」Wolfgang提起勇氣小聲的對著空氣詢問著。

鼓掌的聲響在他語畢後停了下來，房內陷入一片寂靜，直到青年認為對方已離去後緩緩坐於床緣邊，他的眼前宛若出現一面鏡子，驚訝，或許難以形容他現在的心情。

一名與他外貌完全相同的男人憑空出現在他的眼前，原先飄浮在空中的"自己"緩緩雙腳落地，兩人的雙眼中映照出了彼此的模樣，就像是雙胞胎一般難以分辨出你我。

同樣燦金的頭髮，眼角的金色眼妝與之相對應，Wolfgang驚訝之餘伸出了自己的手，對方做著同樣的動作，手指頭相互接觸的瞬間，細微的電流從指尖竄進了他的體內，微微麻癢的感覺觸動著他。

「你是？」Wolfgang疑惑著，手指卻仍在對方手上游移，好奇心與十足的緊張感在他臉上一覽無遺，就算他曾經懷疑過上帝的存在，或許現在他該在心中呼喚對方的名。

擁有相同外表的惡魔勾起了嘴角露出了一點犬齒，眉眼之間盡是愉悅，"原來這就是Leopold的兒子，Wolfgang。"他在腦海中想著，一邊端詳著眼前的金髮青年，若是要勾引上那名男人或許還是要先從對方所在乎的對象開始研究。

一個轉身，惡魔的外貌以及衣著在一瞬間有了變化，年輕的外貌逐漸出現了歲月刻痕，金色的髮絲顏色化為深棕帶點斑白，唯獨暗紅色的雙眸從未改變。

他換上了一身合身的西裝，微敞開的胸口上垂掛了十字項鍊，較Leopold本人的禁慾形象而言眼前的男人與Wolfgang印象中的父親有些難以連結，但若僅是注意外表那確實是那名男人，他離開家鄉之後最為思念的對象。

「Papa......？」睜大雙眼的金髮青年大腦追不上身體的行動速度，在他回過神後自己早已抱住了對方，較為冰涼的體溫，柔韌的腰間，體態與他記憶中的父親大致上相同，但從對方身上所釋出的氣質以及氣味卻明顯的讓他知道，那並不是Leopold。

Wolfgang輕輕將手覆在男人的胸口將他推開，「你來找我有什麼事？你不是我的父親，更不會是我自己，你究竟是誰？」內心的疑惑使他不斷地發問，試圖尋找答案。

擁有Leopold外貌的惡魔緩緩退後，張開雙手在一瞬之間顯露出自己的真面目，惡魔的旖角與那雙血紅雙眼無須再以言語解釋自己的真實身份，Wolfgang一眼就能明白自己所面對的是什麼樣的生物，就算那僅是傳說中人們所流傳的惡魔形象，實際出現在眼前確實有些懾人。

一個眨眼後，對方再次以父親的樣貌出現在他眼前，Wolfgang走向前從各個角度看著惡魔，這傢伙幻化成Leopold的臉龐確實和父親非常相像，就像是他記憶中的那名總是待在教堂內的神父一般，嚴肅的神情，不苟言笑的面龐。

「Wolfgang，我是一名魅魔，企圖誘惑你父親的惡魔，在你離開家鄉後我循著氣味找上了他，卻不斷地遭受拒絕，那名男人過於禁慾不願坦白的面對自己內心渴望，總侍奉著＂神＂而忘卻了自己，人類的情慾確實身為惡魔的我難以輕易理解，以此為食的我已經餓了許久，所以我找上了你。」惡魔在房內四處走著，最終停留在鋼琴前面以指尖輕輕敲響了幾個音符。

經過惡魔的一番陳述，Wolfgang訝異著，「你在父親面前是幻化成我的模樣？」突然想起最初見到對方時他的樣貌正是與之對應的鏡像，若真要說那確實與他十分相像。

耳畔邊再次有幾個音符響起，「沒錯，以你的模樣出現在他眼前時，Leopold Mozart全身散發出的禁慾氣息最能夠讓我食指大動。」有著父親外表卻以第三者的口吻喊著那名字的惡魔讓Wolfgang感到有些違和，他總在某些小細節中透露出自己並非人類的身份。

金髮青年回想了一下方才惡魔的話語，突然之間白皙的臉龐抹上一絲紅潤，他驚覺那句話的涵義，若有如他所想，父親對他有那方面的意思？不，不會的，Wolfgang否定了自己，就算他的內心仍有一絲渴望那想法能夠成真，卻也不敢多加奢望。

「你最初的想法並沒有錯，Wolfgang，你的父親對你所擁有的情慾絕對不是你的錯覺，正如同你對他的心情，天秤是對等的，並未傾向任何一側。」惡魔坐上鋼琴椅，手指輕輕覆上黑白琴鍵，第一個音符便是充滿衝擊性的重音，接著是一段輕快的旋律，站在一旁的Wolfgang耳內充斥著那從未聽過的樂曲，一邊失神思考著自己的感情，惡魔所帶來的是地獄的樂曲，那並非凡人所能演奏，或許只要他想，用樂曲勾引誘惑也僅是彈指間的小事，但他並沒有這麼做，太輕易得到的東西總是無趣。

「難不成從過去我所認為的單箭頭並非我所想？我總以為自己一昧的追尋在父親身後，而對方卻從未注視著我，父親從未對我表現出那份心情，直到我認為自己該離去。」Wolfgang忍不住追問。

惡魔在琴鍵上持續演奏著屬於自己的曲目，直到下了最後一個音，他站起了身走向Wolfgang，修長的手指勾起了對方的下巴，「這問題你得自己思考，但就我所嘗到的那情慾氣味絕非謊言。」

Leopold總是表現得一本正經與絕對的禁慾，身為神父的男人一絲不苟，就算Wolfgang喜歡上了自己的父親，他也不敢向對方訴說，正因為害怕被拒絕所以選擇保留距離。

但這一切卻與他所想的不同，若是父親對他擁有同樣情感，那有什麼理由去隱瞞自己的心情？沒有，他給了自己答案。

「抱歉了，惡魔先生。」Wolfgang輕扯著對方的衣領，將那名擁有父親外貌的惡魔拉向前，墊起了腳尖將唇瓣覆上了對方，與之相觸的瞬間就像是最初他觸碰惡魔的手指時同樣有著細微的電流，那使他不禁動了動唇瓣試著感受更多。

「你很主動，Wolfgang，比起你的父親，我來找你正是希望擁有你的協助。」惡魔的交易，那不懷好意的笑容使得金髮青年愣了一愣。

「我要協助惡魔勾引自己的父親？恕我無法答應，但如果你有辦法讓我父親正視我，不再封閉內心，從他的信仰中解救他，那麼我想我能夠給你支援。」Wolfgang以手指搓揉的下巴思考著，「看著父親總是因為自己的身份而束縛著自己，但這對我來說十分的不公平，我想要擁有父親，想要讓他注視著我。」

「若我們聯手，這並非不無可能，或許我們能夠十分合拍，Wolfgang。」惡魔褪下Leopold的外貌再次變換成金髮青年，他們倆就像是一對雙胞胎似的對視彼此，達成部分共識。


	4. Chapter 4

要追尋父親的腳步並不容易，他努力跨大自己的步伐，卻仍看著父親與他之間的距離並未縮減，Wolfgang曾經感到喪氣過？當然，他認為自己已經努力了，兩人之間的距離依然隨著年紀的增長，漸行漸遠。

如今再次回到了這城鎮，熟悉的磚瓦，一如往常並未改變的小徑與道路，他能夠認得每一處他過去曾經歷過的地方，那些自己童年時期四處冒險的痕跡，當他們進入城鎮之後天色已漸漸變暗，原先高掛於頭頂的陽光逐漸消逝，黃昏的橘黃色光芒雖仍閃耀刺眼，卻也將在不久之後迎向夜晚。

最後一道曙光離去，紫藍色的天空由月光所照亮，Wolfgang遠遠注視著自己過去的＂家＂，表情則寫滿了複雜情緒，「你在害怕些什麼？」與他同樣聲線的嗓音迴盪於耳邊，他不禁慣性的回頭，卻不見人影。

當Wolfgang再次將視線回到教堂時，那雙血紅色的雙眼出現在他眼前，燦金色的髮絲卻因地心引力所影響而垂下，「你真該注意自己出現的時機。」Wolfgang就算受到了驚嚇卻並未露出害怕的神情，那名幻化為另一個他的魅魔雙腳倒掛在身旁的樹枝上，像隻蝙蝠似的顛倒望著這個世界。

兩人對視著彼此，有那麼一瞬間他們接近得讓Wolfgang不禁懷疑那名惡魔是否想就此親吻他的唇瓣，但並沒有就此發生，金髮青年卻已在腦海中試著回想了被相同外貌的人所親吻會是什麼樣的感受，也許並不排斥吧。

「你確定自己失敗了如此多次，這一次由我假扮成你便會成功？」Wolfgang的眼神中帶點質疑，那名惡魔卻揚著嘴角滿是愉悅地看著教堂的花窗。

他歡快的以小跳步在Wolfgang身旁移動，突然一道尖銳目光刺在金髮青年的身上，他彷彿遭受巨蟒凝視一般絲毫不敢亂動，惡魔的舌尖輕舔過他額上的冷汗，「我當然不會預知未來能否成功，那得看你自己的表現，小子。」

Leopold Mozart能否看出兩人之間的差異這又是另一項挑戰了，但Wolfgang毋須刻意的模仿他人，那名惡魔告訴他，你只需要表現得像你自己。

******

夕陽西下，明亮的月光照耀著彩色花窗，Leopold雙膝落下在他的主面前，虔誠的男子閉上雙眼禱告著，就算聽見教堂的大門發出了聲響依然不受打擾的繼續他的工作。

當他雙手推開門板，緩步走在教堂之中，內心有再多的激動都不足以讓他有失禮節，那是他父親所教導他的，每一步伐輕緩無拖沓，直到距離父親越來越近時，雙腿逕自停下，找了個位置坐下。

金髮的年輕男人燦金髮色在室內也不顯失色，他靜靜閉上雙眼隨著他的神父，他的父親做著熟悉的禱告，不免如往常一般在心中偷偷加入了些許願望，若是神，應該不會和他計較這些小事吧。

在Wolfgang還未睜開雙眼前，耳邊已傳來那熟悉的嗓音，「回去吧，待在教堂裡就算你不會被這神聖的氣氛所灼傷仍會感到不適吧。」

父親還未認出他，但他能夠理解，因為任憑誰都會以為真實的Wolfgang仍在遙遠的國家追求自我的夢想，怎會在途中回到這城鎮。

就算惡魔告訴他，不需要刻意的模仿，他還是忍不住扮演起對方的角色，調皮的Wolfgang彎起眉眼起身走向穿著一身長袍站挺在十字架下的父親，打量似的端詳對方的面容。

父親的眼角似乎又多了幾條紋路，眉間堆起的皺褶甚至能夾起一張牛皮紙，Wolfgang遲疑著自己是否該做些什麼，但卻連伸出雙手擁抱許久不見的父親都難以提起勇氣。

「你模仿得和那孩子越來越相似了。」Leopold難得放下了警戒，「我不曉得你對我到底有什麼樣的執著，但離開吧，我們之間的那條界線是不容許任意跨越的。」

Wolfgang感覺到父親的無奈，正如同惡魔口中所述，那從未表態的男人對他有著超過父子之間的情感，這使他不禁感覺到一絲希望，「Papa，我就是您的Wolffy，您認不出我了？」脫口而出的話語使得面前的男人雙眼微微睜大。

但在下一秒他已收回自己的細微表情，保持著平時的冷靜，「在這神聖的教堂之中說謊就算是惡魔也不該輕易饒恕，若你直接離開我還能當作沒這件事。」Leopold別過頭去拾起一旁燃著焰火的燭台準備離去。

Wolfgang並不打算因為這點挫折而離去，若他的決心僅止於此，他並不會輕易答應惡魔的邀約回到故鄉，他站在十字的面前，望著父親逐漸遠離的身影，緩步跟隨在後頭。

Leopold不可能沒注意到尾隨身後的腳步，但他卻沒有阻止對方，熟悉的感覺不禁由心底竄起，在Wolfgang還年幼的時期，對方也總是自認為自己隱藏得很好偷偷跟在他的身後。

年長男人將兜帽向下拉攏，為掩住自己不禁柔軟的面容與失守的嘴角，他本不該表現出這些喜悅，對方僅是名魅魔，但回想起他的男孩，他還是不由自主的感受到有股情緒在他心中升起。

正當他回房掩上門板之前，Wolfgang腳步一個跨大，隨之進入到房內，較為嬌小的男人靠著門板喘著氣，直到抬起了頭才發現Leopold的雙眼正盯著他，而對方的兜帽早已卸下，在房內較為明亮的燈源下，那逐漸斑駁的髮色顯得更為明顯。

「Papa，這麼久不見您曾經想起過我？」在他感受到時間已經過了多久後，回過神的第一句話卻是問句，他不曉得自己想要獲得什麼樣的答案，但內心不禁仍有所期待吧。

Leopold忍不住淺嘆了一口氣，「若你是在說我的Wolffy，我當然時常想起他，想著那孩子自己隻身在外是否過得好。」

或許在那一瞬間得到了自己想要的回應，Wolfgang終究還是忍不住張開雙手朝著父親擁上，當手環住對方的腰間時，清冷的氣味進入了鼻腔中，那是父親身上的味道，那最為熟悉的氣味，「Papa......」他忍不住瞇起了眼慵懶地喊著。

年長男人感覺到些許異樣，又無法確定是否為自己的錯覺，他僅能憑藉著內心的想法，輕輕撫過那燦金的髮絲，＂今天的惡魔感覺上和Wolfgang更為相似了，亦或者該說，他更貼近於人類了。"

和過去那些總會無意間透漏出的小習慣不同，這簡直要讓Leopold不禁失守，他抑制住自己的各種衝動，小心的退了一步，「注意你的分寸。」這句話表面上對著Wolfgang說，實際上就像是在對自己說似的平靜。


	5. Chapter 5

明白父親底線的Wolfgang淺淺的露出了微笑，當父親退了一步，那麼他就向前進了兩步，兩人之間的距離得以縮短，但金髮青年並沒有因此而做出逾矩的行為，他僅是張開了雙臂有力的再次給予父親擁抱便向後退開。

「父親，我喜歡你。」他的笑容下所隱藏的情感十分複雜，他知道自己的心情也感受得到父親的道德心正在動搖，他不曉得自己這舉動究是對或錯，但他遵從了自己內心想要的那條路，就算為此他將與天父背道而行，他將與罪惡並肩而去。

聽見告白之後，有那麼一瞬間，Leopold知道自己想要什麼，但他開始懷疑是否能夠有足夠勇氣走向岔路，原先他筆直的走在他所認為正確的路上，他知道這條路上並不會遇上太多風雨，此刻這條主幹線卻開啟了支線，若在此他拐彎走進，這條路會通往何處他無法得知。

在他還未開口前，Wolfgang已回頭準備離去，腦海中幾年前孩子離家遠行的畫面與此重疊，上一次，他沒有出口將對方留下，這一次，在他回過神後，他的手已抓握住對方的手腕。

道德、天父、罪惡，所有的一切已拋諸腦後，當這麼想之後，頓時他有了勇氣，知道自己想要的是什麼，面對那對疑惑的雙眼，Leopold以一個親吻喚醒了對方的慾望。

就這麼一個親吻，罪惡感卻已由背脊竄升，Leopold深呼吸了一口氣，他感覺得到神在譴責他，但這已不是第一次感受到那樣的罪惡感，在十幾年前他早該卸除自己的職位，被人唾棄、放逐，但原因並非自己做錯了什麼。

那像是被世人所冠上的罪名，關於Wolfgang的身世，這世界上僅有他自己知道，他並沒有告訴男孩他並非自己所親生，真相或許會傷害到那對總泛著星空的雙眸，他不希望在那對眼眸中見到失落與絕望。

他肩負著他人的託付，無視了那些在他身後的臆測，城鎮裡的許多人是如何看他的，他都知道，但保持著沉默不予以多加描述成為了Leopold的應對，為了Wolfgang他早已淪為世人眼光下的"背德神父"。

那個夜晚，Leopold的姐姐僅留下了這如同神才的孩子便辭世，那時還年輕的男人擔下了來自各處的流言蜚語，獨自將Wolfgang帶大，對有如自己孩子一般存在的男孩開始有了慾望與情慾，他知道這是罪惡，但他卻無法阻止自己停止。

直到了這一刻，他知道自己內心不願意再一次失去這個金髮青年，他的Wolffy，貼覆在對方薄唇上的雙瓣更加賣力、激情的親吻著，舌尖則探入了那略為乾澀的口腔中張狂的頂弄，他感覺到Wolfgang的生澀，他知道自己也同樣的生澀，這對彼此來說或許都代表著初次。

難以克制的呼吸將彼此的吻逐漸分開，在窄小的房內此起彼落的喘息卻像是最為催情的合奏。

窗外有道銳利的目光緩緩瞇起，那名魅魔看著自己的狩獵目標在他手下總能順利脫身好幾次，卻敵不過真正的Wolfgang，看來他的推論是正確的，Wolfgang擁有他所沒有，也一輩子無法擁有的東西，那便是"人性"

他觀察著人類，他們是如此有趣的生物，受到各種來自惡魔的誘惑都能全身而退，卻無法抵擋來自自己同類的誘惑，魅魔淺淺吸了一口氣，那色氣淫靡的氣味撲入的鼻腔，這正是他的食物來源。

人類最深沉的慾望總是特別順口，而帶著各種雜陳情緒的慾望更像是添加了香料，Leopold的情慾，Wolfgang的情慾，他們彼此都帶著各種難以言說的小心思，卻在這時，在他所建立的橋梁上搭起了將近一噸的炸藥。

他簡直迫不及待看見那火光迸射的瞬間，配上華麗的煙火，這便是最為浪漫的大餐，惡魔隱藏著自己的型態側躺漂浮在窗台邊緣看著導火線已點燃。

「Papa？」Wolfgang以一個不確定的眼神望向自己總是律己的父親，從那個深吻他明白對方已跨越了那道界線，名為道德的禁忌界線。

Leopold的手輕輕貼在金髮青年的臉頰，他感覺到自己意外的平靜下來，「Wolfgang，你是我的Wolffy，我的孩子，我有那麼一個感覺，就算最初我還不敢相信你就這樣回來了，但現在我很肯定，你就是你。」

最終，Leopold還是認出了他，Wolfgang感覺到自己的雙眼有些熱燙，酸澀，他忍下了即將滑落的淚珠，眨著眼睛盡力藏起那些多餘的水分，這一次，他楞在原地忘了給予父親擁抱，但身側卻迎來了那熟悉的溫度，那雙寬厚的手主動擁住了他，靠在父親肩膀上的那刻，眼淚已由眼角順著他的臉頰滴落至下巴。

當兩人分開的那瞬間，他以手臂快速的擦過臉龐，試圖擦去那淚痕，Wolfgang勾起了燦爛的笑容對著父親說，「是我，您的Wolffy，我回來了。」


	6. Chapter 6

兩人不斷抑制的情慾到了現在一觸即發，他們無法再繼續忍受，但Leopold或許仍有些顧慮，直到Wolfgang主動將手覆上他隱於暗色長袍下的性器時，他深沉的吐了一口氣，雙眼閉上感受那掌心所給予的熱度。

略為緊繃的情緒讓他不由自主地咬緊牙關，一臉視死如歸的模樣引來了外頭惡魔的一陣竊笑，隔著那層玻璃，並沒有傳遞至兩人耳裡，此刻他們的注意力僅放在彼此身上。

「Papa、我也想要您的觸碰......」就算自己開口要求使Wolfgang有些難為情，但他已經感覺到情緒開始按捺不住，他的心臟不斷的撞擊胸口，簡直快要喘不過氣，如此激動的情感脈動或許過去從未有過。

他不曉得自己的心跳還能再更快，直到Leopold的手隔著布料壓迫在他的身下時，手掌似有非無的在那處揉按，大腿根部一陣麻癢，背脊竄至大腦的興奮讓他無法克制的呻吟出聲。

那滿是慾望的聲音使Leopold無意間放大了自己的呼吸，他低沉的喊著Wolfgang的名字，將另一隻手插進了對方後腦燦金的髮絲之中撫弄著，手指蹭著他的頭就像是過去曾經做過的一般，那時Wolfgang譜了自己的第一首曲子，為此Leopold摸著他的頭誇獎了那孩子。

當他們脫去彼此身上的衣物，躺臥於床鋪時，Leopold將手指繞過金髮青年股間的囊袋，帶著粗繭的中指揉按在那深色的穴口皺褶，他的手指能夠感受到那每一條紋路是如此的明顯，卻乾澀的難以讓他伸入。

就在他試圖思考該用什麼讓對方能夠妥善潤滑時，指尖傳來了一股黏膩的感覺，Wolfgang的臀穴之間流出了透明帶滑的液體，指頭在幾次輕輕的抵弄之後順暢的沒入那未經碰觸過的窄穴。

「啊......」Wolfgang低吟了一聲，扭動著自己的腰臀感受到異物在他敏感脆弱的部位中深入，那感覺並不會不舒服，但想到父親粗長的手指在他體內抽動他就不由自主的大口喘息。

窗外的那雙眼瞇成了一條線，嘴角勾起的弧度明顯的讓人感覺到他的喜悅，身為魅魔的他怎能讓兩人的進度卡在缺乏潤滑這種最為低階的錯誤呢？但想到兩人都還未有實戰經驗，那麼這點舉手之勞他還是願意幫忙的。

他晃動著自己的雙腿，哼著小曲感受到鼻間那股佳餚上桌的香氣，手掌覆上腿間逐漸硬挺的下身套弄起，作為一名魅魔他並沒有特定的性別，但剛好他現在仍化為Wolfgang的外貌，看著美好的畫面自瀆也僅是剛好而已。

最初只以一根手指在那熱燙的甬道間抽插，偶有指甲刮弄肉壁的酥麻，Wolfgang趴伏在床鋪握緊了身下潔白的床單，臀肉則不時因為按壓至敏感點而顫抖著，當內裏已妥善擴張之後Leopold抽出了手指，身下的男人重重吐了一口氣後，他併攏食指與中指再次擠開臀穴的入口向內頂弄。

與方才一根手指單純進出不同，Leopold的雙指開始不斷的揉按那柔軟的內壁，每一次插入時都刻意向深處頂至會讓對方顫抖的位置，就算過去並沒有經驗，他仍知道擴張能盡量讓對方減少等會的痛楚。

他的手指在甬道內邊左右轉動著一邊沒入其中，再快速的抽出，接著又一次的挺進，臀穴周邊的神經叢受到刺激正一張一合的吸允他的手指，那透明的潤滑則從穴口緩緩流至大腿，沾染上了被單。

Wolfgang的喘息聲逐漸甜膩，他感覺到自己下身充血腫脹得有些疼痛，他偷偷將手伸至自己的腿間，套弄著下身陰莖安撫著自己，就在他快隱忍不住之前，身後的手指已停下動作向外抽出。

「Wolfgang你知道我們已背棄了什麼對吧。」Leopold一邊將青年挺翹的臀部向上抬高，略為豐腴的臀肉看起來十分的讓人難以忍受，他的雙手掰開了那兩片臀瓣，看著那張合流出稠液的穴口十分誘人。

金髮的青年臉上滿是潮紅的回過頭，他的笑容就如過去一般，「Papa，我們相愛，就像是世人一般，男女相愛並不犯罪，那麼我們又為何不能呢？」

「Wolfgang，有時候現實生活並不是兩人相愛著就能夠像童話故事般有著幸福的結局，需經歷各種磨難與曲折，尤其以我們的關係與我的身分，你將面臨的那股視線又會比他人更加尖銳。」Leopold握著自己身下早已立起的陰莖，感覺自己的性器在手中發燙，他抵著Wolfgang的穴口一點一點向內挺進，直到下腹頂上對方的臀瓣。

「唔、哈、啊，Papa我只想和您在一起，若要說那些歧視的視線，從小到大也沒少過，不管事實是什麼，我只知道我喜歡您，喜歡父親。」Wolfgang感覺到自己體內的陰莖比起方才又更加腫脹了一點，整個填滿了他的窄穴。

Leopold最初並沒有衝動的抽插，他僅是微微擺動著自己的腰小心緩慢的擴張Wolfgang的甬道，偌大的性器將那窄穴的肉壁向兩側擠壓，腸壁內的潤滑沾濕了他的陰莖使得挺進的動作十分順利。

「哈、啊......」他感覺到自己父親的陰莖是如此的灼熱，在他的體內來回進出，微微的疼痛但卻意外的帶感，體內神經被Leopold摩擦得更為敏感，每一次擦過都讓他不自覺的發出聲音。

Leopold的雙手扶在Wolfgang腰的兩側，施力的指尖在那白皙的皮膚上留下了粉色壓痕，下身的陰莖隨著擴張後開始帶點速度挺進，圓渾飽滿的端頂抵著對身體內那處軟肉，時不時的輾壓在上頭，每當青年發出甜膩的呻吟，他都感覺到自己的慾望更加高漲。

他以手掌重重拍打著那高挺的臀部，Wolfgang在疼痛之下縮緊了自己的甬道，「唔、痛！」正當他想要回頭向父親抗議的時候，Leopold擺動的幅度與速度變得激烈，使他僅能抓著被單扭動著自己的腰去迎合對方的動作。

一次又一次的頂弄都直接插入深處，淫靡的水聲不停的迴盪在耳邊，Wolfgang感覺到自己下身的陰莖已經漲得難以忍受，他低吟著，背與腰都顫抖著。

「Wolffy，我的Wolfy......」Leopold呢喃著，敏感的下身被對方甬道收縮吸允，一陣熱燙在Wolfgang的體內噴濺，他逐漸緩下自己的動作直到停下。

沒有多久Wolfgang也將自己的白濁沾染上純白的床單，他喘息著，背不斷起伏，接著感受身後的男人趴在他的背上吐息的氣息。

滿是慾意的氛圍使窗外的惡魔臉上充滿了笑意，他吸食著空氣中的食糧，香氣四溢的感覺到滿足，手中握著的陰莖早已隨之將白濁濺在自己掌心。

褪去了Wolfgang的外表，惡魔回歸自己原有的面貌踏著輕巧的腳步漫步在空中，滿足的離去。

******

Leopold卸下了自己的職位，隨著Wolfgang一同離開這個城鎮，或許他選的道路是正確亦或者全都只是一場錯誤，但至少他遵從了自己的心，和他所喜歡的人共同生活，沒有人知道未來會是如何，而無論如何，這就是他所做出的選擇。

城鎮上的人們在那之後口述謠傳著，在那間教堂的屋頂，曾有人看過惡魔在尖塔端歡愉跳舞，但卻沒有人再見過那名惡魔，或許他又再一次扮演著某個人的角色，勾引著另一個內心壓抑的人類。


End file.
